cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy
Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy is a Hanna-Barbera cartoon series which debuted in 1959 as a segment of The Quick Draw McGraw Show. The series was previously aired on Cartoon Network, and Cartoon Network's sister channel, Boomerang. Overview The segments centered around the misadventures of a dachshund father-and-son team. Doggie Daddy (voiced by Doug Young impersonating Jimmy Durante) tried to do the best he could at raising his rambunctious son Augie (voiced by Daws Butler). Augie, who loved his father, would often refer to him as "dear old Dad." Their mutual admiration included Daddy gently chiding, "Augie, my son, my son", when he would disappoint his father; and when his son would say or do something that inspired pride, Daddy would turn to the audience and say with a grin, "Dat's my boy who said dat!" The segments and characters were similar to the Spike and Tyke cartoons William Hanna and Joseph Barbera produced during their theatrical animation careers at MGM in the 1940s and 1950s. The 20th episode of Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, titled "Gone to the Ducks", introduced a character who was to become a minor Hanna-Barbera star in his own right — Yakky Doodle, who later had a back-up segment on The Yogi Bear Show. An early version of Snagglepuss, who starred in Yogi's third segment, also guest-starred a couple of times. Cast *Daws Butler - Augie Doggie *Doug Young - Doggie Daddy Episodes Season 1 #Fox Hound Hounded Fox #Watch Dog Augie #Skunk You Very Much #In The Picnic Of Time #High and Flighty #Nag! Nag! Nag! #Talk It Up, Pup #Tee Vee Or Not Tee Vee #Big Top Pop #Million Dollar Robbery #Pup Plays Pop #Pop's Nature Pup #Good Mouse Keeping #Whatever Goes Pup #Cat Happy Pappy #RoButler #Pipsqueak Pop #Fan Clubbed #Crow Cronies #Gone To The Ducks #Mars Little Precious #Swats The Matter #Snagglepuss #Hum Sweet Hum #Peck O' Trouble #Fuss N' Feathers Season 2 #Yuk Yuk Duck #It's A Mice Day #Bud Brothers #Pint Giant #It's A Worm Day #Patient Pop #Let's Duck Out #The Party Lion #The Musket-Tears #Horse Fathers #Playmate Pup #Little Wonder #Treasure Jest Season 3 #From Ape To Z #Growing Growing Gone #Dough Nutty #Party Pooper Pop #Hand To Mouse #Vacation Tripped Other Appearances *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy appeared in Yogi's Ark Lark, its spin-off series Yogi's Gang, Laff-A-Lympics, and Yogi's Treasure Hunt. John Stephenson voiced Doggie Daddy in those appearances since Doug Young was caring for his ailing wife at the time. They also appeared in Yogi's First Christmas. *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy appeared in the "Fender Bender 500" segment of Wake, Rattle, and Roll. They drive a doghouse modeled monster truck called the Lucky Trucky. *In Yo Yogi!, Doggie Daddy was referred to as "Diamond" Doggie Daddy where he owned Jellystone Mall and Augie was his heir. In those appearances, John Stephenson still voiced Doggie Daddy while Augie was voiced by Patric Zimmerman. *Doggie Daddy made a cameo appearance on Family Guy, Season 9, Episode 15, "Brothers & Sisters" broadcast on April 17, 2011, in which he played the third husband of Lois' sister Carol. *Augie Doggie made a cameo appearance in an episode of Ni Hao, Kai-lan. *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy made a cameo in Flash Toons called "Law and Doggie". *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy made a cameo appearance in a 2012 MetLife commercial entitled "Everyone". *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy appeared in Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law. Augie was voiced by Chris Edgerly and Doggie Daddy was voiced by Maurice LaMarche. Category:Shows Category:Hanna-Barbera Series Category:1950s shows Category:1960s shows Category:Shows older than the network Category:Boomerang Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004